


Just two hearts beating under this roof

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing, True Love, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Did you see the Creation live video?!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Just two hearts beating under this roof

Jared peeped into the living room where Jensen was just shutting down his laptop.

Before Jensen could notice them Koda bounded into the room and jumped all over Jensen as if he hadn’t seen him in days instead of just a couple of hours ago. He sniffed him all over and licked his nose. Jensen laughed and rubbed his head and gave him a good old hug. Koda gave one sharp bark in reply and then wandered off to find something else to do. His master’s mate smelled fine. All was safe.

Jensen looked up at Jared with a fond smile and Jared’s heart lurched.

_How could he love him so much? Would he ever not react like this to Jensen’s smile?_

“Hey.” He said instead.

“Hey yourself.” Jensen said, his grin going wider and shaking his head. “Are you back from your honeymoon yet?”

“Oops?” Jared said, not looking sorry at all. He shrugged. “Well I did remember to say a couple of times that I was alone….and when I said there are only two hearts beating under this roof I included Koda!”

Jensen shook his head. “Dude, it’s winding down. We are going to be free soon! Don’t tease me like this! It was all I could do to stay in this room and not come over to yours and kiss you silly and have my wicked ways with you.”

“Mmhmm.” Jared said holding out his hand to help Jensen up. “And what’s stopping you now?”

“Nothing baby.” Jensen said holding Jared close. He kissed him softly. “Nothing will ever stop me. You do know that right?”

“Hmm.” Jared hummed. “Less talk more action Jackles.”

“Get Koda into his room or he will pee all over the sofa to get attention, the possessive creature that he is.” Jensen said.

“He is not!!” Jared said in mock anger.

“Yeah, sure he is.” Jensen said pulling at Jared’s T shirt to get it off and manhandling him to the other room. “I mean I don’t blame him…… I don’t like you paying attention to anyone else either.”

Jared chuckled as he lay on the bed. “Yeah, as all the viewers just realized. You were flirting with me online Mr. Jensen Ackles.”

“Hey, don’t blame me sweetheart! You were the one who went off into all the magical falling in love stories! The tinhats probably aren’t going to sleep for a week now thanks to you.” Jensen said as he closed the door to keep Koda out.

“Mmm…. Maybe…..” Jared said, striking a sexy pose on the bed and pulling at his T shirt. “I don’t want to sleep for a week either. Come here you sexy thing! You gonna take care of me or just use your mouth for talking??”

“We have an hour before the dog walker gets Icarus back baby. I’mma make sure you are taken care of really really well.” Jensen said with a wolfish smile and wink.

And so of course, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_1ocbgu_2A


End file.
